


Bae-gel

by tobihoe



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen, fuck titsu, fuck you aston, i'm sorry ily, titsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobihoe/pseuds/tobihoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aston really, really loves Sakuma Ritsu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bae-gel

It's 4:20AM, and the Light Music Clubroom is slightly lit from the moonlight through the window.  
There is a quiet snoring sound heard from behind the instruments; it's Sakuma Ritsu.  
The clubroom door opens. It's Aston. And he's holding a bag of bagels.  
Titsu wakes up and sees Aston, smiling.  
"Hey Aston, waddup," he mumbles.  
"I bought them, Titsu," Aston murmured affectionately.  
Ritsu gasped and clapped his hands. "Hurry!" Titsu strips fast, his clothes discard to the side.  
Aston felt his heart climb to his throat as he sees Titsu naked in the dim light, slowly taking out a shiny bagel. He licks it all over, lubing it up.  
Titsu can't take his eyes away from Aston's mouth and the bagel, starting to hum the tune to All Star. He sits down, leaning back against the piano with his legs spread open for Aston and the bae-gel.  
Aston eagerly kneels down and shuffles closer, the anticipation making his head dizzy.  
He pushes in the shiny and slippery bagel into the other's bussy, making Titsu howl in pleasure.  
Aston smirks, panting as he pushed the bagel further into Titsu. He takes out another one and pushes it in without lubing it up, and Titsu's bussy squeezes around the delicacy.  
Ritsu looked at Aston with a flushed face and tears in his eyes, drool running down his chin messily.  
"I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed~" He sang lewdly, his bussy contracting as the other thrusted the two bagels in and out.  
Aston starts eating the other bagels he bought from the anticipation, and Titsu stares at the other's mouth while still singing, "Hey now, you're an all star."  
"Get your game on, go play," Aston sang back.  
Aston thrusts the bagels inside roughly, making Titsu's bussy throb and his heart hammer.  
Titsu could feel the bagels grind against his prostate and his cock quivered for release.  
Aston slides a bagel onto his cock so the other wouldn't be able to cum, watching Titsu's precome over the bagel.  
Titsu bucked his hips as he climaxes, and Aston shoves the bagels against Titsu's prostate.  
"Ahh~!! Bae-gels!!!" Titsu cried out, his body going rigid and spasming for a few seconds as he shot his seeds into the air and onto the bagels.  
Aston licked his lips as he took the bagels out of Titsu's insides and ate them, emitting a low moan as he chewed and swallowed.  
Titsu took the bagel off of his cock and ate it messily, saliva dropping onto the floor.  
The scent of bagels and love filled the air. Aston and Titsu turned to the window to watch the sun come up.  
Then all of a sudden, Rei climbs in through the window.

An inhumane scream was heard from Yumenosaki Gakuen that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> ily, aston


End file.
